Siguiendo sus pasos
by ladynala22
Summary: Alanna lo ha perdido todo, ahora deberá empezar su nueva vida lejos de lo que ella conocía. La oscuridad la persigue por dos flancos completamente distintos. ¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su historia? Una historia del pasado, puede volver a suceder en un futuro. ¿Seguirá los pasos de su madre o creará los suyos propios? Tom Riddle Oc.
1. Prólogo

**Esta história la tenía en otra cuenta de FF. Pero he decidido borrarla y juntarme las dos cuentas. Realmente no se que hacía yo con dos xD.**

**Y como ya sabeis derechos a JK.**

**Dicho esto, espero que disfruteis.**

**Prólogo**

–Mi-mi señor… –empezó a hablar un hombre de mediana edad, haciendo una exagerada reverencia –la he-hemos perdi-perdido –balbuceó temeroso por la reacción que tomaría su líder al conocer el fracaso de la misión que se le había sido asignada.

El hombre que tenía enfrente, de cabellos dorados y larga túnica de color azul oscuro por fin se digno a mirar a su súbdito. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo temblar al pobre diablo que tenía postrado a sus pies –Realmente no creía que fueras tan inútil Dylis… –dijo con su voz rasgada, aterradoramente calmada. Dylis se estremeció al ver que lo apuntaba con su varita –No soporto los fracasos –y tras esas palabras dijo con voz potente –_¡Crucio!_

El hombre se retorció como una culebra, gritando y suplicando, víctima del más doloroso de los castigos. Cuando su señor retiró la maldición no tubo fuerzas ni para levantarse. Jadeaba audiblemente, empapado en sudor y lágrimas.

–¿Dónde está Martha? –preguntó en tono lóbrego.

–S-se re-r-resistió mi se-señor, y Hendel, el…

El oscuro hechicero chasqueó la lengua, claramente molesto. Dylis, temiendo por un nuevo castigo por parte de su soberano se encogió todavía más si era posible mientras temblaba incontrolablemente.

–No quiero ningún error más. Esta vez he sido benevolente, la próxima no tendrás esa suerte. Quiero que la encuentres y la traigas ante mí. ¿Entendido? –gritó enfurecido.

–Po-por su-supues-to mi señor –respondió entre jadeos.

–Dile a los demás que se presenten ante mí de inmediato –siseó.

Una vez su siervo hubo salido de la enorme estancia, se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón negro de piel de dragón. Agitó suavemente la varita y unas chispas salieron disparadas en dirección a la chimenea, aumentando considerablemente el fuego.

Ese no era el resultado que él quería, todo había salido del revés por culpa de la ineptitud de sus vasallos. Él había dado una orden clara y concisa, y el desgraciado de Hendel lo había desobedecido. No necesitaba a insubordinados e indisciplinados, su palabra era ley y si no podían acatar una sencilla orden, eran inservibles.

Un par de golpes secos resonaron en la enorme sala. Era la hora de amaestrar a sus canes.

–Adelante –habló con voz fuerte y clara.

Unas treinta personas ataviadas en túnicas oscuras entraron con paso apresurado, colocándose en formación y guardando un silencio sepulcral.

Cuando pudieron apreciar el semblante de su líder, más de uno tembló imperceptiblemente. Todos los presentes sabían lo ocurrido, diez de ellos habían sido enviados a un trabajo, pero habían fallado. Su señor debía estar muy disgustado, y eso… les daba pánico. Nadie quería ser el objeto con el que su señor se desquitara.

–La misión de hoy ha sido un completo fracaso –su voz hizo eco, produciendo vellos erizados y escalofríos entre los hombres y mujeres presentes –No solo han fallado en la sencilla tarea de traer ante mí a dos personas, sino que me han desobedecido matando a una de ellas. ¡La desobediencia es intolerable! –gritó, perdiendo la compostura por primera vez.

Se podía apreciar la incomodidad y el terror que habitaba en esos momentos en la estancia. Pudo apreciar como los diez encargados de realizar la misión empalidecían considerablemente y más de uno había empezado a sudar abundantemente. _Patéticos._

–Hendel –llamó. De inmediato un hombre corpulento dio un paso vacilante al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y escondía la cara entre sus rizos azabache. –Me has fallado Hendel… –volvía a hablar con ese tono tan calmado que no presagiaba nada bueno. –Has demostrado una rebeldía inusitada. Has desobedecido una orden directa. Has puesto en entredicho mi supremacía y has actuado como un perro anárquico –El aludido se amedrentó, su expresión era de pánico, gotas de sudor se escurrían por su cara hasta precipitarse sobre sus inmaculados zapatos negros.

Vio como el hombre enfrente de sí alzaba la varita y cerró los ojos, sabiéndose acabado. Pudo escuchar como pronunciaba la maldición asesina y después de un resplandor verde, cayó muerto al suelo acompañado de un ruido sordo.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales el silencio era el protagonista, el hechicero de cabello dorado se dirigió a los presentes –Que esto sirva de advertencia para los demás. No toleraré más errores ni nihilismos en mi ascensión al poder. Podéis retiraros –dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su distinguido sillón, pero antes de llegar y antes de que todos hubieran salido, volvió a hablar con voz neutra –Que alguien se lleve a esa rata de aquí.

Una vez se quedó completamente solo, se acercó a la chimenea y observó danzar al fuego. El rostro de una mujer se apareció en su mente. Lo observaba con la decepción gravada en sus facciones, y los ojos le miraban por primera vez sin calor, sin ese afecto y admiración de antaño.

Se masajeó las sienes, incapaz de seguir pensando en ella, ya que corría el riesgo de perder su rumbo. El destino así lo había querido. Había sido una pérdida por el bien mayor y como tal, seguiría con sus planes sin mirar atrás.

**¿Quién creeis que es el protagonista de éste Prólogo? ;)**

**Por cierto unas amigas y yo tenemos una página en Facebook dedicada a la pareja Severus Hermione, estais tod s invitados a pasaros :D se llama Adictas al Sevmione.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Emprender

Observó atentamente el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez mientras agarraba con fuerza su billete. Según el profesor Dumbledore, debía atravesarlo para llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, inspiró profundamente y se encaminó hacia la entrada. A cada paso cogía más y más velocidad. En consecuencia el muro cada vez estaba más cerca. Cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo cuando estuvo a punto de estamparse contra los sólidos ladrillos. Pero el golpe no se produjo. Abrió los ojos y ante ella se apareció una enorme locomotora escarlata. Un rótulo citaba: _Expreso de Hogwarts._

El andén se encontraba concurrido de personas que iban y venían, portando como ella un carrito con sus pertenencias. Lechuzas ululando sobrevolaban las cabezas de la gente y gatos esquivaban las piernas de estudiantes y familiares en una carrera a toda velocidad, cazando cordones o cualquier elemento que les llamara la atención.

Alanna se reprendió a si misma por no haber adquirido ninguna mascota. Con lo que le gustaban los animales y ella no había pensado en comprar alguno. Por el simple hecho de que le hiciera compañía o algo más útil como una lechuza para enviar correo. Ese pensamiento la llevó a otro que la inundó de tristeza. No tenía a nadie para compartir correspondencia.

Decidió no pensar en eso ya que no le traería nada bueno, solo desolación. Empezaba una nueva vida y quería hacerlo con buen pie, con los ánimos renovados. Velar por un futuro. Un futuro incierto, sí, pero al menos ella tenía uno y no pensaba desperdiciarlo abstrayéndose en los horrores de su pasado.

El tren no tardaría en emprender la marcha hacía su nuevo colegio así que subió dispuesta a encontrar algún sitio disponible.

Se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos de todas las edades. Los más jóvenes iban y venían corriendo, empujando y golpeando a cualquier desprevenido, provocando que los mayores les reprendieran dicho comportamiento.

La joven empezaba a agobiarse, no le gustaban en absoluto las aglomeraciones y decidió internarse en el primer compartimiento que encontró.

Bufó con los ojos cerrados agradeciendo haber salido de ese bullicio, pero al abrir sus orbes color esmeralda se quedó paralizada. Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

El compartimiento estaba ocupado por dos personas. Un chico alto y delgado, el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color miel y una pequeña cicatriz adornando la comisura izquierda de sus labios. A su lado una chica algo más menuda que ella, con el cabello azabache largo y ondulado, unos bellos ojos índigo que transmitían bondad a raudales, una nariz fina y labios gruesos.

─Lamento mucho haberos interrumpido ─dijo Alanna avergonzada.

La primera en hablar fue la chica con una voz algo chillona. ─No te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí si gustas.

El chico frunció un poco el ceño, pero sonrió con amabilidad.

La joven intrusa se lo pensó unos instantes pero acabó accediendo dado que no quería volver a esa locura del exterior ─Gracias. Me llamo Alanna Buckley, un placer ─se presentó.

La chica rápidamente le tomó la mano con demasiada efusividad.

─Yo soy Samantha Josephine Prewt Johnson pero puedes llamarme Sam ─dijo de un tirón. Alanna no pudo evitar que le causara gracia el hecho de que la joven dijera todos sus nombres, ella misma se lo había ahorrado, le parecía demasiado formal. ─Él es Josh Andrew Blake Bo… Bo… ─observó al chico que la miró con gesto ofendido ─ ¡Que quieres es imposible recordarlo! ─se excusó Samantha.

─ ¡Borchgrevink no es tan difícil! ─bufó exasperado.

Las cejas de Alanna se dispararon, la verdad que algo complicado si que era…

─ ¿Eres nueva verdad? ¿En que curso estarás? ¿Sabes ya a que casa perteneces? ─Samantha arrancó con una verborrea casi insoportable.

─Sam, poco a poco. ¿No crees que la chica tiene que responder una pregunta a la vez? ─se burló Josh. Samantha se ruborizó y se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alanna sonrió ─Si, soy nueva. Cursaré sexto y no, aún no se en que casa estaré. El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que al llegar me llevaría al despacho del director y me harían la selección allí ─respondió amablemente a todas las preguntas que le hizo la chica.

─Nosotros somos Gryffindor ─dijo Sam orgullosa al tiempo que se crujía los nudillos ─ En la escuela nos dividimos en casas, pero bueno eso ya lo sabes –rió.

─ ¿Cómo es que empiezas en un curso tan avanzado? Lo normal es empezar en primero ─esta vez fue Josh, el cual no pudo evitar realizar esa pregunta, le picaba la curiosidad.

Alanna borró la sonrisa de su rostro ─Estudiaba en casa y bueno…

Los otros dos, al ver el significativo cambio en la chica decidieron cambiar de tema.

─Yo soy mestiza. Mi padre es mago, trabaja como Auror en el Ministerio. Mi madre es doctora en Londres ─explicó Sam ─De verdad que quien no tiene una madre médico no sabe lo que se ahorra, es un poco agobiante ─Soltó una risita, se ajustó unas gafas imaginarias, puso los brazos en jarras y empezó a –según creyó Alanna- imitar a su madre ─No camines así, que es malísimo; no comas esto, que es malísimo; no te sientes en esta postura; que es malísimo; no te crujas los dedos, que es malísimo; no pongas la radio tan alta; que es malísimo. ─los otros dos jóvenes no podían parar de reír ─Si fuera verdad todo lo que dice mi madre, la mayoría de las personas serían cojas, jorobadas, mancas o sordas ─Más carcajadas inundaron el compartimento. Alanna se limpiaba las lágrimas producidas por tanta risa.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti Josh? ─Lo animó Samantha a contar un poco de su vida.

El chico, aun sujetándose el estómago empezó su relato entre jadeos ─Mis padres son magos, los dos trabajan en el Ministerio. Mi padre trabaja en el departamento de Deportes Mágicos. Mi madre es de noruega y es inefable, así que en realidad no se a lo que se dedica.

El viaje en el _Expreso _estaba siendo de lo más entretenido. Samantha era una chica graciosa, muy habladora e hiperactiva, todo lo contrario a Josh, él era más reservado, aunque gracioso e ingenioso. Se notaba que les encantaba hacerse rabiar entre sí, puesto que a la mínima oportunidad se molestaban.

─ Me tengo que ir ya ─dijo Josh después de observar el reloj esmeralda y dorado que llevaba en su muñeca. -Muy Gryffindor -pensó Alanna.

Una vez el chico salió del compartimento, Sam le contó que él era prefecto, y como tal, debía cumplir una serie de tareas.

Le explicó que los prefectos son autoridades cuando no están presentes los profesores, tienen el poder de quitar puntos o castigar a los estudiantes incluso de otras casas que no sean prefectos. Ayudan a los nuevos alumnos de primer año a adaptarse a la vida de Hogwarts y tienen la obligación de patrullar por las noches o cuando se lo ordenen.

─Pero los prefectos tienen algunos privilegios, como por ejemplo el de usar el baño de prefectos ─dijo con voz soñadora ─Ese lugar es fantástico, el año pasado logré sonsacarle la contraseña a Josh y fui un par de veces… Es una pasada, realmente.

Después de llegar a la estación en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmade, volvieron a reunirse con Josh y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts.  
>Cuando Alanna vio los animales que tiraban de los carruajes un jadeo apenas inaudible brotó de su garganta.<p>

─ ¿Qué son? ─preguntó con un hilo de voz. Una especie de caballos se encontraban a pocos metros de ellos. No, más bien el esqueleto de estos, completamente negros y unas alas como las de los murciélagos.

─ ¿Qué son que? ─preguntó Josh mirando en la misma dirección que miraba ella.

─Esos… mmm… caballos ─resolvió decir.

Josh y Sam se miraron entre ellos, para luego dirigir su atención a su nueva amiga.

─Las carrozas van solas ─contestó Sam, fijando su vista en el punto donde Alanna miraba tan fijamente, y sin dar mayor importancia se encogió de hombros y subió al carruaje, donde Josh las esperaba impaciente.

Alanna estaba segura de que no era producto de su imaginación, los "caballos" estaban allí, podía verlos. ¿Podría también… tocarlos? Alargó su mano temerosa, mas por el hecho de descubrir que no sentiría nada bajo su palma, que fueran un espejismo y su cerebro tuviera una especie de desajuste provocado por sus vivencias pasadas.

Una sensación helada le recorrió las yemas de sus dedos, el tacto era escalofriantemente grato. El "caballo" relinchó, pateando el suelo con su duro casco, causando que Alanna botara por la impresión.

─Alanna ─la llamó Josh ─vamos a llegar tarde.

─Ya voy ─Volteó, y tras un último vistazo a esos seres, se subió al carruaje, intrigada por el hecho de ver algo que sus amigos no podían.

El trayecto fue demasiado corto para la joven, que cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa. Al llegar, no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirar el enorme castillo que se erigía imponente ante sus ojos. Un sinfín de torres y torreones engalanaban el ya de por si espléndido edificio. Al ser de noche, las luces del interior se proyectaban hasta el exterior, dándole al castillo una imagen más misteriosa y mágica. Era el paisaje más espectacular que había visto en toda su vida, una sensación cálida la envolvió y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

─ Señorita Buckley ─oyó que la llamaban, sacándola de su ensoñación. Buscó al sujeto con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con un hombre pelirrojo haciéndole señas con el brazo.

─ ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ─gritó emocionada por reencontrarse con ese magnífico hombre. Le debía mucho, entre otras cosas, su vida.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lanzó encima del experimentado mago arrollándolo con un gran abrazo. El hombre se sorprendió ante la efusividad de la muchacha pero correspondió al gesto alegremente dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se apartó completamente ruborizada.

─ Lo lamento mucho ─se disculpó balbuceando entretanto alisaba las imaginarias arrugas de su uniforme y notaba su cara arder. ¡Y no era para menos! Acababa de abrazar al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, un reconocido mago, experto en _Transformaciones_ y famoso por sus múltiples estudios.

─No se preocupe señorita Buckley ─la tranquilizó Dumbledore ─Vamos, el director nos está esperando.

Colocó su mano adornada por un par de anillos plateados en el hombro de la joven y se adentraron en el castillo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que unos ojos increíblemente negros habían observado el episodio con sumo interés.

Anduvieron tranquilamente para que Alanna viera todo con detalle. Los pasadizos y corredores eran iluminados por las flamas de las antiguas antorchas, dándole un aire tétrico pero al mismo tiempo fascinante al lugar.

Los cuadros los observaban al pasar, algunos los señalaban, otros saludaban con la mano y hasta hubo un caballero que los retó a batirse en duelo con el.

─ ¿Ha ido bien el viaje? ─preguntó el profesor Dumbledore observándole con sus bondadosos ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna.

─Sí señor, he conocido a Samantha Prewt y a Josh Blake ─le explicó con una gran sonrisa ─son muy agradables.

─A si, buenos chicos, si muy buenos ─estuvo de acuerdo el hombre ─Me alegra que empieces a hacer amigos Alanna. ¿Y como te encuentras?

Alanna ya sabía a que se refería con esa pregunta, bajó un poco la cabeza, pero enseguida volvió a erguirse con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

─Ha sido duro, pero debo seguir adelante, lo prometí ─la forma en que lo dijo enorgulleció al hombre que tenía a su lado.

─Sigue adelante Alanna, aun cuando tú misma pienses que no puedes hacerlo. Cuanto más nos aferramos a querer seguir viviendo en el pasado menos vivimos nuestro presente. Tú tienes un futuro espléndido, eres joven y si te lo propones harás grandes cosas en la vida. ─dijo el profesor Dumbledore, al tiempo que se detenía enfrente de una gárgola de piedra.

─Es la hora ─ y antes de pronunciar la contraseña, le apretó el hombro infundiéndole ánimos.

Aquí otro capítulo. Espero que os guste :).

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Las cuatro casas

Alanna observaba todo a su alrededor con ojo crítico. Se encontraba en una sala circular, repleta de ventanas y decorada con muchos retratos de personas, la mayoría de avanzada edad. Algunos dormitaban y otros observaban a los recién llegados con curiosidad.

El escritorio que presidía el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un montón de pergaminos, una pluma y el tintero yacían en su superficie. A la joven le pareció un lugar frío, estricto y pulcro.

─Aproxímese señorita Buckley. ─ Dijo el director interrumpiendo su examinación.

Era un hombre con alopecia avanzada, de piel clara, ojos marrones y aspecto frágil y débil. Vestía una túnica azulada con algunos detalles en color bronce y capa oscura.

Alanna se acercó con algo de timidez mientras Dumbledore le sonreía afablemente. Al posicionarse enfrente del anciano mago, se apartó un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja y esperó.

─Procederemos con su selección inmediatamente. Nuestro colegio se divide en cuatro casas ─empezó a explicar el anciano amablemente pero con voz cansada. ─Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cada casa posee unas cualidades y aptitudes diferentes, todas igual de importantes ─Aunque Alanna ya sabía todo eso, no osó interrumpir al director. Este la observaba atentamente, esperando algún gesto de su parte, así que Alanna asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que lo había comprendido.

─Ahora, siéntese aquí. ─Al decir eso, agitó casi imperceptiblemente su varita y al instante un pequeño taburete de madera clara apareció delante de ella.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ese iba a ser un momento decisivo y muy importante en su vida, según la casa en la que acabara seguiría un camino u otro. Muchos dirían que eso no tenía nada que ver, que ella seguiría siendo la misma persona y actuaría de la misma forma. Lo que ellos no pensaban es que el ambiente donde te formas, donde convives, te cambia según sus hábitos y manías; poco a poco vas adoptando sus costumbres, su estilo, hasta que llega un día, sin darte cuenta, en el que ya no eres la persona que solías ser. Has cambiado y ni te has dado cuenta de cuándo ni cómo ocurrió.

Y eso es lo que más temía Alanna en ese momento. Cambiar, dejar de ser lo que era y convertirse en alguien distinto. Que su yo presente solo se quedara en un vago recuerdo al pasar los años. Su manera de pensar y su manera de ser eran su identidad y por nada del mundo quería que eso cambiara.

Tomó asiento lentamente bajo la fija mirada de los presentes. Temblaba imperceptiblemente. Su respiración se agitó paulatinamente en el momento en el que el director Dippet le colocó un viejo y roído sombrero en la cabeza y este empezó a hablar, no sabía si en alto o en su mente. Era una sensación de lo más extraña.

─Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Jamás he tenido la tarea de seleccionar a alguien tan mayor. ─Dijo el sombrero. El comentario ofendió levemente a Alanna, pero al recordar que el sombrero solo seleccionaba a niños pequeños de once años no le dio importancia. ─ Será una labor complicada; sí, todo un reto. Tu mente ya es madura y difícil será encontrar tu lugar ideal.

Alanna esperaba impaciente a que diera el nombre de su futura casa, pero el sombrero no hacía más que resoplar y refunfuñar. La joven estaba atacada y ese sombrero no le facilitaba las cosas.

Entonces Alanna recordó a sus dos nuevos amigos. Y por un instante deseó ir a Gryffindor, por el simple hecho de estar con esas dos personas que la habían tratado tan amablemente des del principio.

Y en ese mismo instante en que su mente proyectó la imagen de los dos jóvenes sonriéndole afables, el sombrero habló.

─Muy bien. Me hallaba en una encrucijada entre las dos casas más acordes a ti, pero me has ayudado a tomar una decisión. ─Dijo en tono sereno.

Alanna frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo que le había ayudado? ¡Ella no había dicho nada!

─ ¡Gryffindor! ─Gritó de repente el sombrero, asustando a Alanna. Al momento notó como el sombrero era alzado de su cabeza y pudo apreciar el peso que le había sido quitado de encima, literal y metafóricamente. Ahora sabía cómo había aclarado las dudas del sombrero, ella había deseado estar con sus amigos, así que el sombrero pudo tener un punto decisivo para con ella. Realmente estaba complacida. Era una leona, estaría con sus nuevos amigos y el profesor Dumbledore sería su jefe de casa. Genial.

─ ¡Felicidades señorita Buckley! ─Dijo Dumbledore. Sus ojos transmitían asombro, pero dibujó una sonrisa traviesa al instante.

─El profesor Dumbledore la acompañará al Gran Comedor, allí tendrá lugar la selección a los de primero y la cena de bienvenida. ─Explicó Dippet.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Samantha se removía nerviosa en su asiento. A su lado, Josh hablaba animadamente con William Murray, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, pero ella no prestaba atención, solo quería saber cómo le iba a su nueva amiga Alanna. Esa chica era diferente a todas las demás, no era presuntuosa, ni prepotente, ni engreída y aun menos presumida. Parecía sencilla, amigable y simpática. Y eso le gustaba. No como las demás chicas que conocía. Solo se regían por el dinero, la influencia y la belleza, eran interesadas y arpías. Por eso no había hecho migas con ninguna chica y siempre iba con Josh y los demás chicos. Estaba segura que no todas las del colegio eran así, pero al menos las que había conocido sí.

Se crujió los dedos, era una chica impaciente, odiaba esperar.

─ ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? ─le dijo Josh.─ Por mucho que te muevas y bufes no pasará el tiempo más rápido. ─Se burló.

─Cállate Josh. ─Espetó mirándole de mala manera.

El joven alzó las manos en señal de rendición y volteó para seguir su conversación con William.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dando paso al profesor Dumbledore y una chica que reconoció enseguida. Alanna. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver el escudo de la casa en la que había sido seleccionada.

Se levantó de repente, llamando la atención de la gente que tenía alrededor y Josh la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero al dirigir los ojos en la misma dirección que los de su amiga supo el porqué de su reacción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el profesor Dumbledore abrió las puertas y pudo ver el interior del lugar, se sobrecogió. Era amplio y estaba a rebosar de personas, iluminado por un centenar de velas suspendidas en el aire flotando, dándole un aire acogedor y mágico. Entonces mientras admiraba el Gran Comedor pudo apreciar como alguien se ponía de pie ágilmente.

Se despidió del profesor y éste con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta su asiento en la mesa de los profesores mientras Alanna se daba prisa en llegar junto a Sam, que la esperaba sonriente en la mesa de los leones.

─ ¡Es genial que estés con nosotros! ─dijo la chica emocionada. ─Ya verás lo bien que lo vamos a pasar.

─Bienvenida a Gryffindor. ─La felicitó Josh. ─Y no os divirtáis demasiado Sam, al colegio se viene a estudiar y a aprender.

─No seas aguafiestas. Alanna, este es William Murray, capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Los jóvenes se sonrieron y se dieron la mano educadamente.

Samantha señaló a dos chicas a su lado.

─Ellas son Elisabeth Carter y Carlie Crawford. Son nuestras compañeras de curso y de habitación ─Alanna notó un tono raro en Sam al presentarle a las chicas. Éstas la evaluaron con la mirada. Elisabeth tenía un cabello tan rubio que parecía nieve y unos ojos oscuros que contrastaban fantasmagóricamente. Carlie era una joven rellenita, de cabello castaño y una nariz demasiado pequeña para su rostro.

─ ¿Así que nueva, eh? ─Preguntó la rubia, Alanna asintió sonriente. ─ ¿De qué colegio has sido transferida?

─Estudiaba en casa.

─ ¿Qué aburrido no? ─Soltó Carlie. ─ ¿Eso no es un poco antisocial? ─Las dos chicas rieron, Alanna alzó las cejas y Sam les envió una mirada envenenada, agarró a Alanna del brazo y se sentaron junto a Josh y William.

─No les hagas caso, son unas petulantes. ─Y tras decir esto se dispusieron a comer en una agradable conversación con los chicos.

Al otro lado del comedor se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos de igual color. La piel blanca y fina y un porte de lo más aristocrático.

Se había fijado en la chica nueva cuando llegó al castillo, y la escena que presenció lo había intrigado mucho. ¿Quién era esa y qué relación tenía con Dumbledore?

Otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste :)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
